Recuérdame: Final Alternativo
by InesGranger
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Tyler hubiera decidido esperar a su padre en la cafetería en lugar de en la oficina? ONE-SHOT, AllyxTyler.


**Recuérdame: Final Alternativo**

_Si habéis visto la película Recuérdame (Remember Me), estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que el final es sencillamente trágico. Queda perfecto en la película, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Pero es cierto que deja un regusto amargo. ¿Y qué pasaría si Tyler hubiera decidido esperar a su padre en la cafetería en lugar de en su oficina? Aquí está mi final alternativo. _

Ally se levanta de la cama con pereza. Tyler acaba de marcharse, y le ha prometido que le hará el desayuno. La chica se peina ligeramente su pelo rubio y corto con los dedos, y luego cubre su cuerpo desnudo con unos vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla, muy de su estilo. Sale de la habitación de Tyler y se para frente a la cama de Aidan.

̶ Aidan ̶ susurra, sacudiéndole el hombro a su amigo. ̶ Despierta, hombre.

Aidan se queja y se cubre la cara con la almohada. Ally sonríe. Aidan es un vago. La chica sacude la cabeza ligeramente y se dirige hacia la cocina.

Después de un rato, Aidan por fin sale de la cama. Con los ojos aún a medio abrir camina un poco zombi hacia la cocina, donde Ally le ofrece un vaso de leche, que él acepta encantado. Hace falta una mujer en esa casa, piensa, desplomándose sobre un taburete.

Ally rebusca en la nevera. Harina, huevos. Aidan ha pedido tortitas. Busca una sartén por los cajones. La encuentra. Saca un bol del armarito y rompe los huevos. Hecha la harina. Coge el batidor y mezcla. Mientras tanto, Aidan le cuenta emocionado lo que hizo la noche anterior. Una fiesta y una chica están implicadas en su historia. Ally sonríe al escucharlo. Realmente le cae bien el amigo de su novio, aunque sea un capullo. Hace tiempo que ha decidido perdonarlo.

Suena el móvil de Aidan. Es una chica. Aidan lo coge sonriendo y se disculpa con Ally. Ally hace un gesto con la mano, diciéndole que no pasa nada, y sigue a lo suyo. Sin prestar demasiada atención, escucha como Aidan se disculpa con la chica por no haberla llamado antes. Ally vuelve a sacudir la cabeza. Aidan nunca cambiará.

Ally empieza a verter la masa en la sartén para hacer las tortitas. Las va haciendo una a una, perfectamente redondas, y las va poniendo en un plato. Estarán listas cuando Tyler regrese de la reunión con los abogados. Ally sonríe, imaginando el momento en el que Tyler regresa. Quizá sea así para siempre, y eso no le molesta. Le gusta Tyler. Lo quiere. También quiere a Aidan. Le ha cogido cariño. Y está segura de que Tyler la quiere a ella.

Se oye ruido por la ventana. Al principio, Ally no le da importancia. Es Nueva York, al fin y al cabo. Siempre hay ruido en la calle. Pero ese ruido es excesivo. Son… gritos. Y… ¿un reactor? La gente está gritando.

Ally deja lo que está haciendo y se asoma a la ventana, justo para ver como un avión se incrusta en medio de una de las torres gemelas.

Ally palidece. Se ha quedado sin habla, no puede reaccionar. ¿Acaba de ver un avión estrellarse contra la torre norte? No puede ser.

En la calle hay un caos tremendo. Todo el mundo grita y señala el lugar del accidente. Dios mío, ahí trabajan cientos de miles de personas, piensa Ally.

Y entonces la asalta un mal presentimiento.

Ally reacciona. Busca a Aidan por toda la casa. Lo encuentra en el baño, aún hablando por el móvil, ajeno a todo lo que pasa afuera. Puede que la chica no sea de Nueva York, o que no esté mirando por la ventana. Quizá viva a las afueras, en Brooklyn. El caso es que Aidan aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ocurre.

̶ Aidan ̶ lo llama Ally con voz ahogada.

Aidan la mira y su sonrisa se desvanece. Ally está pálida, aterrada. Aidan se alarma.

̶ ¿Qué pasa?

̶ ¿Dónde trabaja el padre de Tyler? ̶ pregunta Ally, atropellando las palabras, respirando con dificultad.

̶ En… En el World Trade Center, ¿por qué?

Aidan cuelga el teléfono al ver la expresión de Ally. Parece a punto de desmayarse. Sus ojos se han anegado en lágrimas. Ha palidecido aún más. Ahora no está aterrada. Está muerta de miedo.

̶ Ally, ¿qué pasa? ̶ exige Aidan.

Ally quiere explicárselo, pero se ha quedado sin habla. La lengua se le ha paralizado, y no puede articular.

Coge a Aidan de la mano y lo arrastra hasta la ventana, donde el desastre queda visible. Ally se tapa la boca con las manos al ver la gran cantidad de humo que desprende el avión. Aidan se ha quedado en estado de shock, pero reacciona con rapidez. Marca el número de Tyler, y se lleva el móvil a la oreja.

̶ Vamos, Tyler, contesta, por favor ̶ ruega.

̶ Le informamos de que el teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura-

Aidan cuelga y suelta una palabrota. Ally continúa mirando las torres. La gente en la calle continúa gritando, señalando el lugar del accidente. Aidan vuelve a intentarlo.

̶ Tyler, por favor…

̶ Le informamos de que el teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de-

̶ ¡Joder! ̶ grita, frustrado, negándose a aceptar lo peor.

̶ ¡Oh, Dios mío! ̶ exclama Ally, con la vista aún fija en las torres.

Aidan mira en esa dirección. Un segundo avión se estrella, esta vez en la torre sur. Ambos, y seguramente el resto del mundo también, llegan a la conclusión de que no es un _accidente._

Aidan vuelve a intentarlo, mientras Ally se derrumba, llorando, asustada.

̶ Le informamos de que el teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en-

̶ ¡Mierda, Tyler, mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ̶ exclama Aidan a la vez que sus lágrimas se desbordan. Se derrumba junto a Ally, y ambos lloran, intentando no perder el último resquicio de esperanza.

_Quince minutos antes…_

Tyler está sentado en la misma cafetería de siempre. Escribe en su diario. Le escribe a Michael. Le cuenta que su padre ha llevado a Caroline al colegio. Es algo importante. Michael tiene que saberlo.

Tyler mira su reloj. Aún es pronto. Su padre le ha dicho que tardaría, y por eso ha aprovechado para ir a escribirle a su hermano. Aún tiene tiempo de sobra para llegar. No está lejos del World Trade Center.

Janine entra en la cafetería con la intención de comprar café. Tyler la ve y le hace una seña. Janine se acerca.

̶ ¿Estás aquí, eh?

̶ Y tú ̶ contesta Tyler, sonriendo.

̶ ¿No tienes que ir a hablar con los abogados?

̶ Mi padre ha llevado a Caroline al colegio ̶ cuenta el chico, orgulloso sin proponérselo. ̶ Me ha dicho que tardaría.

̶ Oh, supongo que entonces no necesita el café con urgencia. ¿Te importa que te haga compañía?

̶ No, en absoluto.

Tyler le hace una seña a la mujer para que se siente frente a él.

̶ ¿Has desayunado?

̶ Aún no ̶ contesta él, distraído de nuevo con su diario. ̶ Ally hará el desayuno.

̶ ¿Ally? ̶ pregunta Janine, alzando una ceja.

̶ Mi novia ̶ responde el chico, sonrojándose.

Janine sonríe. Ya era hora de que el chico sentara la cabeza. Se lo veía muy perdido últimamente, y le daba pena.

De pronto se oyen gritos exagerados, y un estruendo descomunal. Janine y Tyler, como el resto de la cafetería, buscan el origen del ruido. Ambos quedan impactados al ver como un avión se dirige de cabeza a la torre norte del World Trade Center.

̶ Oh, Dios mío ̶ dice Janine, sin dar crédito a lo que ve.

Tyler está anonadado. No puede siquiera pensar. Tan sólo un pensamiento colapsa su mente. _Yo tendría que estar ahí._

Tyler coge sus cosas y sale de la cafetería, seguido de Janine. Afuera hay un caos absoluto. La gente grita, llora. Empiezan a llegar los medios de comunicación. Cámaras y reporteros llenan la zona. Tyler se aleja, Janine lo sigue.

Tyler saca su teléfono del bolsillo. Quiere llamar a Ally, a Aidan. No tiene batería. No puede hacerlo.

̶ Janine, ¿tienes teléfono móvil?

̶ Lo he dejado en el despacho.

̶ Mierda.

Intenta usar una cabina telefónica, pero todas están ocupadas y tienen colas kilométricas. Todo el mundo ha tenido la misma idea que él. Continúa caminando por la calle. Todos los coches se han parado, los conductores se bajan de los automóviles para ver mejor el desastre. Una enorme columna de humo se eleva hacia el cielo desde la torre norte.

Nueva York se ha parado.

Y de pronto, ese estruendo de nuevo. La calle es cubierta por una enorme sombra, y al mirar hacia arriba los transeúntes ven un segundo avión. Un segundo avión que se dirige hacia la torre sur.

Está claro que no es un accidente aislado.

Los gritos se intensifican a la vez que el avión se incrusta en la torre. La gente entra en pánico. Corren, chillan. Tyler no puede creerlo. Está presenciando un ataque terrorista. Y lo peor es que si hubiera decidido esperar a su padre en la oficina…

No quiere ni pensarlo.

Tiene que volver a casa, con Ally. Con Aidan.

Vuelve a la cafetería corriendo. Janine lo sigue. Quita el candado a su bicicleta y se monta en ella. Mira a Janine.

̶ Janine, tienes que ir a casa, ¿me oyes?

Janine asiente, aún algo traumatizada, y Tyler comienza a pedalear hacia su casa.

* * *

El teléfono suena. Ally casi se abalanza sobre él. Lo descuelga, esperando que sea Tyler.

Pero no, no es Tyler.

Sin embargo, es su madre, que está igual de desesperada que ella.

̶ ¿Tyler? ̶ pregunta, angustiada. ̶ ¿Tyler, me oyes?

̶ Soy Ally.

̶ ¡Ally! ¿Dónde está Tyler?

Ally apenas puede hablar, pero se arma de coraje. Su madre tiene que saberlo, aunque odia ser ella quien se lo diga.

̶ Ha ido a hablar con los abogados.

̶ ¿Adónde?

Ally respira hondo.

̶ ¿Adónde, Ally? ¿¡Adónde!?

̶ A… A la oficina de su padre.

Ally oye como Diane se derrumba al otro lado de la línea, y rompe a llorar de nuevo. Siente vagamente cómo Aidan la abraza, y ambos lloran juntos, esperando un milagro.

Pero, ¿cómo no perder la esperanza? Es posible que Tyler no haya llegado aún al World Trade Center. Es posible que haya dado un rodeo. Que haya pillado tráfico. Que se haya detenido a ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle. Que el avión no se haya estrellado en su piso y él esté por debajo. Sí, todo eso es posible, pero poco probable. Y aún así, la esperanza perdura. Siempre queda esperanza.

* * *

Tyler ha llegado a su calle. Apenas se acuerda de sus padres. No. Sólo le importa Ally.

Tyler esquiva por el camino a la gente y los coches que se han parado a observar. Es la primera vez en su vida que ve Nueva York tan colapsada. Tarda veinte minutos en recorrer un espacio que normalmente recorre en dos. Y por fin llega a su edificio.

Olvida la bicicleta en la puerta. Qué más da. Sólo es una bicicleta. Reemplazable, prescindible.

Sube las escaleras como un torbellino. Colisiona con un vecino que baja a la calle a ver lo que ha pasado. Lo ignora. Sigue subiendo.

Llega a su piso. Salva la distancia desde las escaleras hasta la puerta. La abre. El cerrojo sigue roto, así que no le cuesta demasiado.

̶ ¿Ally? ̶ pregunta.

Oye un ruido precipitado, pasos, alguien que corre, y de pronto Ally está en sus brazos, sollozando contra su cuello.

La abraza. Le acaricia el pelo. Ally le empapa la camisa con sus lágrimas. Aidan sonríe, mirando la escena un poco aparte. No quiere estropear el momento, aunque se muere por darle a Tyler un buen golpe en la cabeza por no cogerle el teléfono.

Tyler susurra a Ally que está bien, que ya ha pasado todo. Ally continúa aferrada a él como si le fuera la vida en ello. Siente que, si lo suelta, desaparecerá. Pero eso no va a ocurrir, porque Tyler está ahí, está vivo, y está con ella.

Aidan coge el teléfono. Marca el número de la madre de Tyler. Espera.

̶ ¿Tyler? ¿Tyler? ̶ se oye a Diane, desesperada al otro lado de la línea.

̶ Está aquí, está bien ̶ la tranquiliza Aidan. ̶ Está con Ally.

̶ Caroline está aquí. Quiere hablar con él. Dile que se ponga.

Aidan le lleva el teléfono a Tyler, que sigue en el umbral de la puerta, abrazando a Ally.

̶ Eh, T, es tu hermana.

Sin soltar a Ally, Tyler coge el teléfono y se lo lleva a la oreja.

̶ Eh, Care, estoy bien.

Al otro lado de la línea se oyen sollozos. Su hermana está llorando.

̶ Eh, no llores, maestro. Estoy en casa.

̶ Yo pensé que tú… que tú… Michael… Tú…

̶ Tranquila, Caroline. Respira hondo. Estoy perfectamente.

̶ Tyler.

̶ ¿Sí?

̶ Te quiero.

̶ Yo también te quiero, maestro.

Se oyen ruidos precipitados, y entonces una histérica Diane se pone al teléfono.

̶ ¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas?

̶ En la cafetería con Janine, mamá. Respira hondo. Estoy bien.

A su lado, Ally lo abraza con más fuerza aún.

̶ Eh… mamá. Ve y tómate una tila, o un tranquilizante o algo, ¿vale? Luego te llamo.

̶ Dios, Tyler, qué susto me has dado.

̶ Lo sé. Lo siento. ¿Hablamos luego?

̶ Claro. Adiós, hijo.

̶ Eh… ¿mamá?

̶ ¿Sí?

̶ Te quiero.

Al otro lado de la línea se oye como Diane rompe en llanto.

̶ Yo también te quiero, hijo.

Tyler cuelga el teléfono y vuelve a abrazar a Ally con ambos brazos.

Aidan decide aligerar un poco la situación, antes de que Ally se deshidrate de tanto llorar.

̶ Que sea la última vez que te quedas sin batería, jovencito ̶ le dice a Tyler, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Ally sonríe quedamente, igual que Tyler. Se miran a los ojos, juntan sus labios. Aidan lo pilla en seguida. Sobra. Entra en la cocina y mira por la ventana. Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme, se ha parado por completo. Aidan observa con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el asombro cómo se derrumba la torre sur ante los ojos de la ciudad. Aidan espera que los supervivientes consigan escapar, si es que los hay.

En el salón, Tyler y Ally se besan. No quieren desperdiciar ni un segundo juntos. Tyler está ahí, está vivo, pero han aprendido la lección. Vive el momento, disfrútalo. Haz saber a los que te importan que los quieres, y no pospongas lo que ansías. No dejes nada para mañana, porque puede que el mañana no exista.

Vive al máximo cada segundo, porque en cualquier instante todo puede acabar.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado mi final alternativo para Recuérdame. El de la película, obviamente, es ciento cincuenta mil veces mejor, y repito que jamás lo cambiaría. La película es perfecta tal y como está. Malditamente perfecta._

_Gracias a todos los que me leéis._

_Ines Granger. _


End file.
